


Crown

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: HichiIchi Week 2019, HichiIchi Week Day 1: Crown, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Ichigo's crown was crooked. / For HichiIchi Week 2019: Day 1!





	Crown

It frustrated Shiro that no one seemed to notice how crooked Ichigo’s crown was.

Or if they did notice, they didn’t say anything about it, almost as if they were too embarrassed to be caught fussing over Ichigo’s crown.

But there it sat upon his King’s head. Crooked. Getting worse each day.

It was a wonder how the crown even stayed on Ichigo’s head. It seemed like it was defying gravity, so tilted and yet so secure in its position.

But that was just for show. Shiro knew it. He had a feeling Ichigo knew it too. It wouldn’t be long before the crown fell off.

No matter how many times Ichigo righted it, it still went lopsided. No matter how long Ichigo stared in the mirror, or how long he showered, or slept, or didn’t sleep, or did homework, or fought hollows…

The crown always stayed crooked.

And one day, it finally fell.

The sound of the crown hitting the ground shocked Ichigo’s friends._ But were any of them really surprised?_ Shiro wondered. _Did any of them really think that the crown would never fall?_

And it fell hard. The gems shattered. The frame dented.

Ichigo dropped to his knees, and the silence that followed scared his friends more than anything.

And in their inner world, in Ichigo’s kingdom, Shiro knelt down and picked up the broken crown.

The item he so desperately wanted. The power he craved. The position he longed for…

“Oi, King.”

Ichigo turned tired eyes towards Shiro. It shocked Shiro how empty they were, void of the life that usually shone so brightly in Ichigo’s eyes.

Shiro gulped and held the crown towards Ichigo. “You should really take better care of this.”

Ichigo started shaking. He frantically tried to climb to his feet, but couldn’t make it to knees without falling back to the ground. “I know, I know… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I promise, I’ll do better…”

Shiro shook his head and approached Ichigo. He knelt next to him, placed a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder and put the crown back on Ichigo’s head.

“It’s okay,” Shiro reassured, pulling his shaking King into his lap. “I’m gonna help ya. You don’t have to carry the weight of that thing alone.”


End file.
